Sakutay Tenshima's Story
by Sakutay-Tenshima
Summary: MySakutay's story about are lifnot finished


**In the village of Sakutay Tenshima**

Scroll one: The Demon Slayer

Once in a village in the past there was a legendary demon. He lived in a castle. There human sacrifices were required for the toad demon to live. The demon needed it to let the village live in peace. (Actually he needed it to live but the villagers didn't now that) The demon's name was Zhenyama Kentama. He said "Three human sacrifices a year and I'll let you're Village live in peace".

The village did not like this deal but they had no choice. The demon Zhenyama said "Give me a male first four months and then two women within the next eight months. Or else". The villagers went three years following these rules. Sacrificing more than nine people the villagers needed a hero.

Sakutay Tenshima and his Tiger/ demon named Kensota spent there who lives clearing the world of demons and they thought there work was done. They lived in the wild in a distant land. Sakutay was a trusty demon slayer and so was Kensota. They loved each other so much they'd risk there own lives to save each other's. The villager's headmen hired Sakutay to kill the demon up the hill in the castle. "It'll cost you two hundred thousand shillings to hire me to kill a demon with such powers and abilities" said Sakutay. "**OUTRAGES, OBSERD, UNEXEPTABLE!**" said the village headmen. But they still had no choice except to pay him.

"Kensota I need you to stay here okay" Sakutay whispers to Kensota "Now I'll be back when I come back so have the gold ready by the time I come back" Said Sakutay to the village headmen. "Gold but you said shillings?" The headmen said "I changed my mined, now have the gold ready by the time I come back!" answered Sakutay. Sakutay walks closer to the castle.

He decides to jump instead of walking. He arrives, and instead of barging in all rude like. He pulls out his sword and says "**Senyamashima"** (his sword's wind magical attack). He tares down the castle door and several pieces of brick from the side of the door. He nocks on the scarp of wood still hanging on the hedge of the door (sarcastically) and he tares the rest of the wood on the door down. "Come out come out were ever you **UGLY** toad demon" said Sakutay.

Scroll two: The Battle

Sakutay hears a laugh in the distance." Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Who goes there" asked Sakutay. "It is thy toad demon Zhenyama Who are you and what do you want?" asked the toad demon. "It is I Sakutay Tenshima and I am here to slay you". Sakutay pulls his sword out of his sheath (_I hope I don't miss)_ **"Senyamashima"** all of a sudden a series of wind pulses blows back the toad demon and bashes him against the stone wall and breaks over one fourth of the castle down.

"Is that all you got you despicable human" he says getting up and wiping the blood of his mouth. "You haven't seen the half of it yet you ugly thing you!" And then he says his sword's magical thunder attack "**Yensotakeyno**" Thunderbolts flying everywhere shocking almost everything in site. At least 20 of them shocking Zhenyama and the rest took down the tower.

All of a sudden in the sky Kensota (He can fly) takes a deep breath and spits fire out of his mouth finishing off the toad demon. (Or that's what they thought). "Th-the toads shining?" and then billions upon billions of demons came out of him. "Oh no" said Sakutay as he sheathed his sword and stared at amazement. "My lives work ruined, I Spent my hole live clearing the world of demons and it fills right back up, 20 years wasted." He says still staring at depressing amassment.

Scroll three: A Knew Ruler

"I guess I should just go take my gold and leave." He walks to the village and the headmen said "Oh hi Sakutay sir we didn't think you'd come back." "So soon I meant." "Whatever, where's my gold?" asked Sakutay "Uhh well here's the funny thing about that we sorta, kinda, didn't get you're…" "**YOU DID NOT GET MY GOLD I REQUSTED!**" Yelled Sakutay "We didn't think you'd be back" answered the brave (but foolish) headmen. "Die" Sakutay said as he stared at the headmen of the village. He kills the village headmen with his strong fist and in anger and says, "I'm your new leader and whoever disagrees answers to me. Everybody got it!" Everybody in the village yells, "**GOT IT LORD SAKUTAY**!" (_Good now I'm a leader of a village of losers.)_

He sees in the distance a beautiful maiden in the distance. "Hello lord Sakutay my name is Kikyou the village priestess." She said, "Hello Kikyou" _(god she's hot) _he said to himself. "Any way I want a cabin built in my honor by the time I come back." Said Sakutay "Was that a half demon?" wondered the priestess.

(To be continued…………. Sometime, or somewhen)


End file.
